theshieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Jorge Machado
Jorge Machado was an influential investor and developer in Farmington. He owned three car dealerships and a chain of grocery stores. He had a habit of making friendships with the intention of gaining several favors in exchange. Season 1 Captain David Aceveda met Jorge Machado at one of his renovation projects in Farmington. Machado told him that he could help him with a situation. He told him how his nanny's husband had disappeared which was causing distress to his wife. He then asked him to use his resources to find the missing man. In exchange, Aceveda asked him to use his influences to accommodate him with a seat at the City Council next year. Machado was reluctant at first, telling him that it would be hard to sell a cop to the citizens, but After Aceveda helped him find his nanny's husband, he told him he would think about it. Some time later, after Aceveda leaked the investigation against the Strike Team to the press, Machado invited Aceveda to his office where he officially agreed to back him for City Council. He then invited him and his wife Aurora for dinner. When Aceveda confessed to him that the case against the Strike Team fell apart, Machado still assured him he would back him up and reminded him their meeting for dinner that night. When Tereza Varela threatened to come up with a damaging article on David Aceveda, Machado used his influences to prevent the story from coming up. When she left La Unidad and went freelance, threatening to sell the story, Machado coached him on how to deal with the situation. He suggested David to apologize to Maureen Wilmore, even if the felt he had done nothing wrong, in order to make her recant her story. Season 2 When Lanie Kellis damaging report about the Barn was leaked to the press, David Aceveda got angry. He met with Machado, who assured him that everything would be okay. Machado then recommended him to start a smear campaign against his rival, Karen Mitchell. However, Aceveda was reluctant to do it. As the primary approached, Machado had set a series of rallies for David Aceveda to attend. However, the day before the primary, Aceveda failed to attend to them sending his wife Aurora instead. Machado went to the Barn angered and reminded David that he was financing this campaign for him, not his wife. Aceveda told him he had a job to do at the Barn, and he just couldn't leave the place. Machado then told him that, by doing so, he would be left without the job as captain and without the primary. However, an interview of David Aceveda started garnering good response from the community, Machado contacted Aurora to tell her about it, also telling her that they might have a chance to win. Season 3 After the superintendent of schools, Javier Sanchez, was arrested for soliciting sex to an undercover officer, Machado went to the Barn to talk to Aceveda about it. He told him that Sanchez had always been supportive of his candidacy, but Aceveda told him it would be tough to let the felony slide. Since there was an allegation of entrapment made by Sanchez, Aceveda told Machado he would speak to the arresting officer about the case. ("Bottom Bitch") Later, Aceveda and Machado were at the office talking about his transition into City Council. Detective Claudette Wyms, who had been supervising the arrests, interrupted them announcing that a reporter was expecting him. Machado told Aceveda that he knew the reporter so he could talk to him. However, Wyms made it clear that he planned to continue with the arrest of Sanchez. Aceveda then told her to proceed. After she left, Machado told him Aceveda that Wyms probably arranged for the reporter to be there. Aceveda calmed him and went to deal with the situation. ("Bottom Bitch") Appearances Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters